


额外课程

by Muse2001yyyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse2001yyyy/pseuds/Muse2001yyyy
Summary: *级长盥洗室pwp *下药play（非攻方*无能文笔预警





	额外课程

**Author's Note:**

> *级长盥洗室pwp *下药play（非攻方  
> *无能文笔预警

人们都说马福尔高傲自大，可没说他们像这样。

哈利还是不敢相信他看见了什么，他的双脚丝毫无法动弹，不确定是真的吓傻了，还是他根本就不想离开——

「嗯⋯啊⋯⋯」淫靡的水声和呻吟放荡得响彻在级长盥洗室里，显然德拉科没有想着要掩饰，毕竟没有哪个级长会半夜三点不睡觉跑来洗澡，除了哈利。

来自身后的杂音惊动了德拉科，他带着樱红的脸颊转过头发现了门边不知所措的哈利。

完了，哈利心想。

「波特？」然而出奇地，德拉科见到哈利也不恼，甚至一点都不感到讶异，反而还嗤嗤笑了起来招手摇他。一系列反常的举动让哈利彻底傻愣在原地，他以为自己是个偷窥者，但马福尔居然在欢迎自己？

他知道马福尔平时是什么样的，除非他此时神智不清。

稍早斯莱哲林赢下了近日第四场魁地奇比赛，哈利不可能不知道，狡诈的斯莱哲林喧嚣起来也是一点不亚于好动的葛莱芬多，而德拉科——好吧，他不得不承认，德拉科是个出色的找球手，大家当然都想灌他酒，也许借机认识他⋯或者在酒里放些什么。

德拉科大张着口呼气，水蓝色的眸子里参杂了水气和无处宣泄的欲望看向哈利「波，波特⋯」他连声音都哑了。哈利不确定自己错过了多少，但他现在来了，准备狠狠地操他。

哈利讨厌德拉科吗？当然。

哈利想操德拉科吗？他妈的当然。

这不能怪他，全校想操德拉科的人多了去了，也许他们人数都足够能自创一个新的学院了，德拉科摆在院徽正中间？不，那看起来太傻了。

哈利转瞬间裸了身子，这大概是他无声咒最快速且效果最好的一次。他急迫地压着德拉科的肩头俯身啃食他的双唇，像要把他生吞活剥似的，动作一点也称不上温柔「轻点！」德拉科吃痛的吼了声，他当然想被操，但他还不想被人吃了。

「sorry，」哈利草草道了歉，现在可不是和死对头较劲的好时候。他一把拖起德拉科圆润的臀部，该死的好手感，将他从水面提起摆放在池子边，好使自己可以看的清楚这躯让他近几疯狂的身体。

德拉科刚出水的身体还湿答答的，细小的水珠从上而下流动，轻巧地越过乳尖囤积在肚脐的凹槽。下身的阴茎向外冒出透明的液体，哈利肯定那不单只是池水「你自己用过了，嗯？」

「我还没来的时候都怎么玩了？」哈利用指腹稍微用力磨过铃口，德拉科不禁颤抖，他打想那里一定又更湿了「嗯⋯下，下面⋯⋯用手指⋯啊——！」哈利握上了那形状姣好的小可爱，上头颜色粉嫩的跟德拉科差不多，娇气的引人犯罪。

「舒服⋯要，更多⋯⋯」尝了甜头的德拉科舒服地伸展开身子弓起腰际，趁势将下身推向哈利，渴求他更多的触碰「多碰碰我⋯⋯」

这没羞没躁的发言实实在在震撼到了哈利，尤其他们还来自于德拉科。该死，他需要知道那些药打哪来的，也许翻倒巷能买的到。或者得去问问卢娜，那女孩什么都知道。

他飘逸的思想被一阵舒爽打断，德拉科伸出小巧的脚掌攀上他的阴茎混乱磨蹭，哈利不禁长叹了一口气「你在分心⋯⋯」德拉科小声地咕哝，表情像极了被抢走糖的小孩，而哈利不介意做个好人，给德拉科他最想要的东西。

哈利试着将两指轻推进德拉科穴口，发现过程比他想像的容易太多了，指头毫无阻碍的滑进甬道，显然他不在的时候德拉科的确也没闲着「好孩子，扩张都做好了等我来操？」

德拉科不语，发出了支吾般的轻声。这点小暗示对哈利来说十分足够了。他扳开德拉科腿根，水光粼粼的私处一览无遗，在月光的照应下反射出片片银白色，比古时候的丝绸都还珍贵，细致的多。哈利吞了口水，德拉科和他都等不及了。

多亏了德拉科方才的”款待”，哈利早就硬的不像话，他将半勃的柱身抵在德拉科的穴口拍打了几下，水声嗒嗒作响。

扩张后的软肉能轻易含住两根手指，但哈利的粗大对德拉科还是太过勉强。哈利尽可能地向内探进，同时保持在自己不会被夹断的条件下，这段磨人的时光对德拉科和哈利都是种折腾。

「直接干进来⋯⋯」德拉科难耐的扭动身子，色欲的指令对哈利来说简直犹如得到了天赐。他可不想径自弄伤了德拉科，虽然这只是个一次性做爱，但要知道，论秋后算账，谁都比不过斯莱哲林。

得到允许的哈利猛地一下干到最底，没有一丝空隙得塞满了整个甬道「嗯——！」穴口被一下大力撑开的德拉科不受控地仰起头，喉结在空中划出一道完美的弧线，景色让哈利忍不住眼红吻上去啃咬。

「嗯啊⋯棒，棒极了⋯」德拉科双手圈上哈利的脑勺，而哈利埋在他的胸脯间，乳尖在温热的鼻息不断扑打下立刻肿胀起来。哈利见状坏心眼地伸出舌尖舔了一口，突然的刺激惹得德拉科头皮一麻绞紧了后穴，哈利因此又涨大了一些。

他抬起德拉科单边的脚踝放置肩上，夜晚的冷风不断吹拂过德拉科身上，却一点也降不了他的热气，他的身子仿佛着火了般，交合处更是烧的厉害。

哈利将阴茎不断顶上前列腺，他猛烈的抽插几乎乱无章法，却次次都带有足够的力道让德拉科发出钦叹。快感狠狠地反覆冲刷德拉科的脑儿，他的身子在哈利的带领下来回晃动，可见之处的肌肤都染上了一层红晕。

「快，快点波特⋯」哈利一巴掌扇上德拉科的臀瓣，这意乱情迷的一切都令他发疯，他用上所有狠劲贯彻到底，经过数几回的冲刺后将精液一点不露送进德拉科深处「叫我的名字，德拉科，叫我——」

微凉的稠液涨满了德拉科的小腹，他下意识夹紧了环在哈利腰际的腿，跟着射了他今晚的第二次，「哈，哈利——！」德拉科一口咬上哈利的肩头，射后整身瘫软下来，将头枕靠在哈利肩上，大口大口呼吸缓和一会儿无法散去的余韵。

哈利赶在天亮前把德拉科清理了干净，撑着隐形斗篷将他送回斯莱哲林的宿舍里。他看着德拉科的睡颜跟着打了个哈欠，待他回到宿舍里已经是日出的时候，他一头栽进了床窝，翻身之余渐渐进入梦乡。

—

礼拜一大早，哈利如同往常般与赫敏及荣恩前往课程。第一堂就是和斯莱哲林共课，荣恩不耐烦地抱怨了几句「斯莱哲林，甚至还是石内普的魔药学，天哪，what a day？」

「好了，坐好。现在发下上一次的成绩。」石内普冷着脸依次叫唤名字上台领取试卷，对哈利表示了鄙视，对荣恩表示了无可救药，对赫敏表示了不语置评，即使她几乎都快得到了满分——

一直到德拉科上台时，石内普才终于表现出了一丝欣慰的表情「德拉科，又一次满分。尤其在迷情剂的表现可圈可点。」

身在下台的哈利听闻仿佛被当头棒喝了一记。他猛地抬头，看见了德拉科那闪躲飘忽的蓝眼眸，精准地抓住了他脸上那一丝不明显的艳粉。

哈利轻笑一声，夜还很长⋯。


End file.
